


Lucy

by Siderea



Series: Fairy Tail One-shots [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the sky with diamonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.
> 
> Credit for the themes to LJ's 1sentence community.

**44\. Heaven**

Fairy Tail is a dream come true, and she cannot imagine anything getting better than this.

**11\. Name**

Her last name is Heartphilia, but at least when she is with Fairy Tail she is simply Lucy, a mage of Fairy Tail.

**43\. Sky**

When she was young, Lucy used to look out and wish that she could spend all day under the sky; now that she doesn't have to wish anymore, Lucy realizes she can never go back to the life she once had.

**35\. Bonds**

They are Fairy Tail and so they are nakama, and Lucy cherishes her ties to all of them.

**23\. Hands**

Lucy makes a face as she looks at the dirt covering her hands, but repairing Fairy Tail's guildhall is worth it.

**34\. Thunder and Lightning**

Lucy has been part of Fairy Tail for long enough now that she no longer looks up when the others start yelling and punching, although when the storm of magic starts gathering she winces and hopes that Master won't punish everyone _too_ much.

**50\. Supernova**

She pours her all into the attack, knowing it is now or never, and she will win for everyone in Fairy Tail.

**4\. Pain**

It hurts so much and it feels like she is on fire, but she has done her part and hopefully the others will finish and find her before she bleeds to death.

**6\. Rain**

When it rains, Lluvia looks so forlorn that Lucy cannot help but drag her out to dance in the life-giving weather.

**36\. Market**

Lucy sighs at the destruction, and once more vows—probably once more in vain—that she will never again go shopping with Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza.

**29\. Melody**

She hums and sways as she stirs the sauce, blonde hair bobbing along with her beat.

**5\. Potatoes**

"If you're going to demand dinner, then the least you can do is peel the potatoes!"

**48\. Waves**

Lucy laughs as the waves gently lap at her feet before she runs back to drag the others with her; it's no fun to start a splash fight with yourself, after all.

**32\. Confusion**

Lucy staggers, swaying and dizzy, and, with some lucid part of her mind, decides that she will never again drink with Kana; the rest of her is too busy wondering who Kana is and whether or not she'll be willing to part with more of that delicious drink in the future.

**3\. Soft**

Erza's hair is so very soft, and Lucy loves when the S-ranked mage lets her play with it.

**49\. Hair**

Lucy takes good care of her whole body, but she is especially careful with her hair, making sure that there is not so much as the hint of a knot when she can help it.

**31\. Home**

Lucy loves coming home after a long day of work, because she knows that she'll see them all there, safe and sound; that doesn't stop her from yelling at them when they break her house, though.

**37\. Technology**

Lucy nearly screams when she hears the distinct cracking that heralds the breaking of some other thing in her kitchen; her thoughts quickly turn sadistically murderous when she realizes that those idiots have broken her new stove.

**9\. Telephone**

The words change with every retelling, until Lucy finds herself being asked by Levi if it's true that she told Natsu and Gary to go to hell; Lucy sputters and denies, claiming that she only told them to shut up and stop arguing before she smacked them.

**39\. Smile**

She flashed that beaming smile of hers at their detractors and critics, and they softened, starting to think that maybe Fairy Tail wasn't that bad; and then the dust behind her cleared and they could see the damage done.

**45\. Hell**

It is the absolute worst to be left behind, left to fret over what will happen to them on their mission, how injured they will be, whether or not they will even return.

**16\. Weakness**

On those occasions when she is left behind, Lucy curses her weakness, and rails at the lack of strength that makes them think she needs protecting.

**18\. Speed**

Sometimes, it's all she's able to do is just barely hang on, destined to never catch up with the others.

**28\. Sickness**

She coughs and buries further under her blankets, grateful that her usual houseguests are off on a mission and thus cannot see her in her weakened state.

**42\. Clouds**

She flops on her back, content to watch the clouds, until the sound of something crashing and the scent of burning wood alerts her to the fact that, yes, her so-called friends have once again managed to get them thrown out of a town for massive and random destruction.

**46\. Sun**

She is their guild's shining ray of light, always happy and cheerful, smiling at everyone.

**1\. Comfort**

She wraps her arms as tightly around Natsu as she can, holding him while he screams frustration at once again failing to find Igneel.

**22\. Jealousy**

Every time she watches Natsu go, she wonders how much longer she can stand to be second best to a dragon, father-figure or not.

**17\. Tears**

"He's not worth your tears," Gray tells her after Natsu has left to look for Igneel again.

**33\. Fear**

Fear for the family that is Fairy Tail is what keeps her going; the need to protect them is what makes her get back up again and again and again.

**19\. Wind**

She jumps, and suddenly she is falling falling falling, and the wind is whistling past, and she is free for one glorious moment.

**27\. Blood**

There is so much blood, and she can't stop it spilling out, and she is no healer; but suddenly the others are there and everything is going to be okay.

**13\. Death**

She kneels by his tombstone, tears in her eyes, surrounded by the rest of her Fairy Tail family, and her mind protests that Master really wasn't _that_ old now was he?

**7\. Chocolate**

Lucy hums as she works, determined that this time she would manage to use the molds properly.

**24\. Taste**

Lucy practically moans in delight as she pops the chocolate into her mouth, completely ignorant of the eyes that watch her, wondering what _she_ tastes like.

**38\. Gift**

Lucy carefully wrapped the chocolates, smiling as she thought of her friends' faces when they received the gifts.

**12\. Sensual**

Lucy squirms in pleasure at the feel of the silk dress against her skin, deciding that a little splurge isn't _too_ amiss right now, even if there isn't anyone to appreciate her new outfit.

**14\. Sex**

She arcs into his touch, his fingers trailing fire down her body and she pulls his face close for a kiss; abruptly she is awake, panting, with but one thought circling in her mind: when did she begin dreaming about _Gray?_

**10\. Ears**

Loki's ears practically spring upright, and Lucy groans, knowing that the zodiac spirit heard every single word she just said.

**47\. Moon**

If she is the sun, then he is the moon, reflecting her brilliance and basking in it.

**40\. Innocence**

Despite everything that she's seen, Lucy's eyes still brim with innocence, and Gray finds that the most compelling thing about her.

**2\. Kiss**

She is not quite sure whether he is dragging her to him or she is flinging herself into his embrace, but it is the most beautiful thing she has ever been a part of.

**15\. Touch**

She is soft and warm and pliant beneath his hands, all curved edges and smooth skin, and the brief touch only makes him want to feel more.

**25\. Devotion**

Lucy was overflowing with devotion, and even though Gray knew intellectually that there was more than enough for him to share with the rest of Fairy Tail, he couldn't help but want it all for himself.

**8\. Happiness**

She leans back against him, and thinks that he might just be the one to make her happy.

**30\. Star**

Lucy has always wanted to be a star; she finds that she is content to be Gray's.

**41\. Completion**

Lucy smiles in triumph as she holds up the twelfth and final Golden Zodiac Key; at long last, she has acquired them all.

**21\. Life**

She coos down at the baby in her arms, gently cuddling him closer, as Gray draws them both closer and whispers that he wants more.

**26\. Forever**

Forever is for fairy tales, not real life, and she figures she'd be pretty bored with it after a while anyways.

**20\. Freedom**

It's not the life that she had imagined for herself, but the freedom is worth every moment of the chaos that she knows she loves.


End file.
